iLiveLaughLove
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: Sam's mom is going through yet another tragedy in her life. Can Sam help her mom reach happiness? Can she help her find perfection? Or will something unexpected happen?
1. iLive

iLive.Laugh.Love

by Aimie

Chapter One: " iLive"

Okay, so maybe living with your mom and just your mom might sound fun. Maybe if you didn't have 10 other brothers and a fat pot-bellied father, it'd sound fun. And that's me, living with my mom and just my mom.

My parents got divorced when I was very young leaving me with a mom who never wanted to see my father again.

My mom never talks about him. I was so young when it happened that I don't even remember what his face looks like and trust me, she dosen't want me to know.

After a few years of incontrollable crying, my mother finally started to date again. But each and everytime she went out with a guy those bastards would dump her as soon as they heard she had a daughter.

My mom loves me, but she never thinks of the pain it causes me to see her cry over every idiot that breaks her heart.

Sure, she might be a little out there. She likes to break in her new bikini's, she yells at the cat to get a job, yes she's weird. But she's my mom and I love her. I just want to see her happy, after all, with all the detentions I get, you'd think she'd want me imprisoned...But that's my mom for you, always sticking it out.

"Gerard!" she wailed "Why? Why!?"

Laila Puckett cried looking at her computer screen. Oh great, another e-mail break up.

"What did I do?" she screams, covering her face with her hands. I sigh and raid my fridge, like always, there's nothing there. My mom never takes the time to buy food for me because she's always so preocupied with her boyfriends.

"I'm going over Carly's" I announce, sighing before closing the door behind me. Eventhough I have already walked outside the door of my duplex apartment, I can still hear her wailing and the neighbors next to us screaming profanites at her.

Another week of crying and she's sure to have another boyfriend. Another one like "Gernerd" what's his name.

This is me living. Living in this nightmare. I'm not sure when I started to relaize that I was actually living, but I know that I'm alive. I'm sure that all this makes absolutley no sense but it's weird...I sound so different outside my own little world.

Outside, I give wedgies, taunt and hurt people but on the inside I sometimes wish I wasn't such a turn off. I stuff my hands into the pockets of my plaid bermuda shorts and walk into Carly's building.

"Ahhh! More people!" Lewbert screams, I squirm and head upstairs. I don't even have to knock on Carly's door because she has already opened it and now has a sympatheic look on her face.

"Another break up?"

"You guessed it." I reply heading inside.

"What are you going to do?" she asks sighing.

"What can I do?" I ask, I shrug my shoulders. "I'm going to raid your fridge"

Carly's half-smile turns into a big, 100 watt smile and she sits down on her couch. I open her fridge and frown sadly at all the food in the fridge and think of my own home. I take out some ham and chew on it.

"Freddie's comming" says Carly watching Curly Cow.

"The dork?" I ask stuffing my mouth with the ham.

Carly laughs. I sit next to her and watch as well.

I am so misunderstood, I don't mean to sound like a TEEN movie. But it's true! People label me as the tough girl with no feelings, but I do have feelings. They are there! You just have to dig really deep. And I mean deep. I don't cry for anyone unless I absolutley care about them. I have to love them.

The only time I cried was when my mom had to move us out of San Francisco when I was 3. That was only a year after my dad left us for Anne. I might not remember 'his' face but I do remember 'her' face. She had sleeply blue-green eyes and short, bobbed blond curly hair. She looked almost like Marylin Monroe.

That was the last time I saw my father. That was the last time I saw Anne. After that my mom relocated us and she even got a lawyer to get her not to even interact with him.

I remember her exact words were "Max! You can forget you ever had a wife or a daughter! You will never see us again!"

And 'Max' said "Good! Now I can live in peace!"

I bet Max loved me very much. I don't look like my mom that much. The only I inherited from her was her curly long blond hair. My mom had hazel eyes, I guess my dad must have blue ones. I bet I look more like him than my mom, I probably will never know but it's nice to dream.

I have been carving out his picture in my head for years now. I've been wondering what it feels like to have your father beside you. Neither Carly or I have been so lucky with fathers, the only differance is that her's will come back. Wheras mine is lost forever.

I can't say I miss him because I never knew him. The only faceless memory I have of him is when he kissed my forehead before going to work the night before he left. I think my vicious family may have scared him away. My millions of cousins in jail, ha.

"Hey guys!"

Freddork.

"Hey Freddie!" said Carly telling him to sit down.

"Dork."

"Sam" he scowls and sits.

"I'm going to go eat in the kitchen, his face is making my appetite go away" I grab my plate full of ham and go to the kitchen. He sits there with his mouth wide open as Carly laughs.

"You guys are so mean to one another"

"It's not my fault he's a geek" I shrug and stuff another blob of ham into my mouth.

"It's not my fault she's naturally vicious" he crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.

I scoff. I'll take that as a compliment.

So, yes, in short this is my life. My ever so interesting life. The one many people choose not to care about. One of those people being my mom. Oh, well.

- - - - - - - -- --

Authors Note: This I like. The plot bunnies are eating me alive. I just needed to write this! I re-read it and it sounded pretty good. The next chapter will be up later, if i get it done, or tmrw.

When I was writing this I felt like saying "NOT ANOTHER TEEN MOVIE" Then I started to laugh. That was a random, Amy fun fact. Lol.

Love always to all the iCarly fans,  
Amy


	2. iLaugh

iLive.Laugh.Love

by. Aimie (I'm writing my name like this from now on, snazzy right?"

Chapter 2: "iLaugh at Myself"

Is it weird to laugh at yourself? I don't think so, and if you think so, I think you're stupid. I laugh at my misery everyday. I laugh at myself (and Freddie) every single day. So you can shut up and leave me alone if you don't think it's okay.

I would give anything for a mother that actually had faith in me. But since it happened my mother hasn't had faith in anyone. Not me, not even herself. What good is it to know I'm loved if I haven't got anyone for back up?

Mom only let me start iCarly because she thought it would keep me out of jail. So mom, how's that going for you? 3 more detentions and Ted says I'm expelled...uhh...I mean Principal Franklin. I am officially on probation. And now the question is "What should I do to get me another detention?"

A) Give Gibby a Texas Wedgie ( I learned)  
B) Throw an eraser at Mrs. Briggs for being a lardbutt. ( I think, I did that last week)  
or C) Throw Freddie into a dumpster.

So many choices, so little time. I hate school and that's what it's comming to. Bye, bye learning.

My mother is so precocupied with herself and how she feels about life that she never once stops to think about how I feel. She never asks me "How's school?" because she know's I'll answer "Fine" and move on. But has she ever stopped to think that maybe I want to talk about my day?

It's not easy. It never has been. She always thinks she's right. She always think that all the words that come out of her mouth make the most perfect sense. But, whatever, I'll be out of her house in a another 4 years.

Just 4 years, 48 months, and 1460 more days to go.

I don't need you to pity me, I just need you to understand me.

I love my mom and (eventhough she's out of this world sometimes) I want to help her. I want her to stop seeing herself as a loveless loser and start seeing herself as the beautiful woman she is. Sure she's strict sometimes, sure she dosen't pay her bills due to her lack of boyfriends that stick but she's herself. And although my mother may not listen at times, she's still my mom and eventhough she doesn't have my back, I have her's.

Turn to page 6 of the "Sam Rules", you'll find it. I'm a loyal friend and daughter but nowhere in the rules does it say I have to be respectful. Especially to Mrs. Briggs. Principal Franklin isn't so bad. Mr.Howard scares me a little.

I wash my hands and turn off the sink in the school bathroom. I close my eyes, count to ten, dry my hands and head out.

"Hey! Hey you!" I hear a whistle. The Lardbutt has landed. Abort! Abort mission!

The errant student she's after turns around. It's not me by a miracle.

"Uhh...Mrs.Briggs..."respondes this student trying to hide.

"Where is your hall pass?" she put her hands to her hips.

I try to find an inconspicuous corner to hide in while still listening to their conversation. So I'm a little nosey, big deal.

"R..right here.." he shivers a little and gives her the hall pass. Mrs. Briggs snorts, growls and hands the hall pass back to the errant student.

"Very good" her eyebrow raises in a disgusting fashion and she turns on her heel.

I start to get out of my corner and then a large hand is placed on my shoulder.

"Ahh, Miss. Puckett" I squirm.

"I didn't do it!" I yell putting my hands up in defense. She smirks.

"Where is your hall pass?" she asks.

"Well..I uh...was just about to get one!" I answer too quickly for her liking.

"But you can't be in the hall without a pass" her voice creaks. It's disgusting...you know what? It's revolting...yeah. I learned that while reading, it's like TV in your head, it's amazing. If you've never done it then I suggest you start.

I am such a good liar. "I know, that's why I'm in a hurry..."

"To do what?"

"To get the pass, genius." I answer. She pauses with a weird look on her face as if trying to process what I had just said.

"Than..you better hurry up and get it then..."she answers leaving me to do my liking. She walks away with a confused look on her face almost crashing into a wall. It's funny really how teachers have gone to school for so long and have still learned nothing. That's why, I'm chosing to leave school...you know, so my brain doesn't rot.

I laugh and leave the school building. Well in the words of Melinda Sordino from the book Speak "I cut class, he cuts class, he, she, it cuts class. We cut class, they cut class. We all cut class. I can't say this in Spanish because I did not go to Spanish today. Gracias a Dios. Hasta luego". Yes, I have read more books other than the Penny Treasure. Like I said, it's fun. If it's TV, i'm there.

I walk past the mass of late Christmas shoppers and try no to get lost. It has never been my specialty to stay on track with things. I buy my self a pretzel and move on.

There are so many stores lined up. I feel so cliche, going into a mall after skipping class. I would've gone somehwere else but this place seemed a lot more crowded. After all, all these people are here with one purpose on their minds: BUY ALL THE PRESENTS NOW BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T MANY LITTLE KIDS WILL GO WITHOUT THEM. Will they ever learn to buy presents early? I don't get a present from my mom every year, you don't hear me complaining.

My allowance is the only thing she seems to remember about with me. Money, money money...

I sit on a large stool eating my pretzel. I'm currently located in the "Italian Desgins and More" part of the store. A man walks towards me. He is tall, wearing a suit, jet black hair that is slicked back and a breifcase. I raise a confused eyebrow.

"Skipping class?" he asks.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I chew on my pretzel.

He takes a seat next to me. "You should really be at school."

"Who says...you?" I smile sarcastically.

"Well..."

"Are you going to rat me out or something?" I lick the sugar off the pretzel and take another bite.

"No. But I'm just saying that you should stay and learn"

"When pigs fly, baby, when pigs fly" I answer.

"I'm Charlie." he says extending his hand. "I own this store"

Oh, oh the manager?

"I'm Sam" I say taking his hand "I'm eating in this store."

"Interesting. Do your parents know you're here?" he asks.

"Nah, I live with my mom, but she rarely has time for me" I look up at him and continue eating my pretzel. He mutters something indecipherable under his breath.

"I see. You're not very respectul are you?"

"Not that I know of"

He smiles and looks around. "You're some kid, Sam, some kid. Come"

He motions me to come over and he buys me some pizza. He's an art major who specializes in decorations and he's apperantly very nice.

"So tell me" I start. I can't believe I'm eating luch with a complete stranger. "What's you're favorite song?"

I ask randomly eating my pizza. He seems puzzled.

"Well, I really like "Yesterday" by the Beatles" he smiles.

"You're old"

"I may seem that way..."

"How old are you?" I ask him.

"37" he says. He's the same age as my mom. "And you?"

"14." I guess he's my friend now.

"You go to Ridgeway?"

"Yeah. I also do a webshow called iCarly, maybe you've heard of it?" I ask.

"Yes! Nela watches it all the time. She's very special you know. She loves your show." he says.

I didn't know NelaBella from the forums was a grown woman! She is always texting me and Carly, the only Nela.

"Is her screename by any chance, NelaBella?"

"Yes, that's her!"

Eww, I have been exchanging thoughts with his wife. Gross.

"I think you have very good potential, Sam" he says "I don't want you to think, I'm a pervert cuz I'm not. I just found you a very interesting girl. You have a lot of spunk"

"Thank you" I say. "I might not be Carly, but I sure am interesting"

"Carly doesn't have as much personality as you do, Sam" he says.

I ahve never heard that from anyone. Everyone compares me to Carly and makes her seem 10 times better than she already is...but to say this? I can't believe it.

"Thanks..."

I finish my pizza, thank him for it and leave. He says he wants to keep talking to me because he's thinking of getting Nela to feel more comfortable with him and her problems. He wants to know what girls think so that he won't make a mistake when he talks to Nela.

I like this man. A man that well informed and man that knows stuff. I want a guy like that but then again I want a lot of things. I want to know what makes guys tick. I'll make that my priority from now on.

Note to self: Replace 'Guy Beating Up Time' with 'Guy Learning About Time'.

If I get in trouble, I have a good excuse.

-  
A/N: Like? Hate? Appreciate! LOL. I like this chapter. BTW, Charlie really isn't a pervert. He's just a nice guy.

Please review. Help me beat my friend, I have made a bet with my budders for life Bren that I can get more reviews than she can...(she actually bet me first, but I accepted), so plez review! Help me win!! --Amy fun fact. Not that u care lmao.

Love u all to death,  
Amy (I always sign my name like this tho...ahahah) 


	3. iLove

iLive.Laugh.Love by. Aimie

Chapter 3: "iLove"

Okay people, here's the plan. Drumroll please...I'm going to help my mom find 'The Perfect Man' and I know just who will teach me how. Charlie, yes Charlie. The guy I met at the Italian place, Charlie. I will look high and low for a man worthy of my mom. Really, I have no idea why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because I care so much about her.

"You want to help your mom find 'The Perfect Man?'" he asks "That's so stereotypical"

"I need your help. Tell me what you would give a girl on your first date.."

"Roses, a sign of affection. Besides they're my favorite flower." he smiles.

"What would you say to her?" I sigh ad hold my phone, which is recording our conversation, closer to his mouth.

"I would tell her that she is the most beautiful person I have met in a long time." his eyebrow raises "And that I feel wonderful when I'm with her"

Romantic type, huh?

A few questions later and I drag both Carly and Freddie on a hunt for him. For the guy that will make my mom fall in love with him ( and visa versa) and make him my new stepfather.

"I don't understand why I had to come" Freddie wines.

"Stop being a baby and help us look" I say "He has to be hot yet mysterious"

"Yeah Freddie" says Carly

Freddie's face scrunches up in disgust. "I can't tell you if a guy is hot! If you haven't noticed I'm a guy too!" he points to himself.

"Really? I could have sworn you were a girl" I say rolling my eyes. His eyes widen and he follows us into Build-A-Bra.

"Why are we in here?" he asks shivering.

"We're looking for guys" Carly says. A bunch of girls pass by us and laugh at Freddie.

"This is degrading" he adds, looking at the many bras. Titanum hooks, very nice.

"I think this one will look great on you Freddie" I say extending to him a 40DD. "Go ahead, try it on, don't be afraid."

He scowls at me. Carly laughs.

"That was uncalled for!" he yells, scowling some more.

"Try it on! You're breasts are going to sag!" I scold laughing. The blonde preppy girls are laughing hysterically.

"Sam..." he starts "There are girls...here!"

I smile "Yeah, I know and you're one of them now try it on."

He makes a face and shakes his head. I walk away with Carly laughing. He's tagging behind us like a lost dog who is attached to someone. That someone isn't me, it's never me, it's always Carly. Carly this, Carly that it's revolting. There's my fabulous voabulary again!

We walk pass alot of older men and shake our heads, no guy here. I walk past Freddie as he grabs a smoothie, no guy here either! Why am I always surrounded by a bunch of girls and a weenie that might as well be a girl? Why? Why can't I ever be the one with hot guys?

And speaking of hot guys, there's Carly flirting with one! Freddie seemingly hasn't noticed yet. I sit next to the dork and sip my own smoothie.

"So, did you find a guy yet?"

"No, all I see is Carly, whose a girl, old men and a weenie..." I answer.

"Thanks" he rolls his eyes. "When will my nightmare be over?"

"As soon as I find a guy" I say

"Than you better find him fast." he sips his smoothie.

"Yup. At this point, I'm so frustrated that I'm even thinking of putting her picture up on iWanttomeetmyMatch. " I scowl. I've always hated online dating sites.

"iWT Triple M, interesting."

"You've probably done before." I say

"I have not." he rolls his eyes.

"How can I be so sure?" I ask, smirking. Clearly, he is not enjoying this.

He rolls his eyes as Carly walks over.

"Hey peoples" she smiles her usual Carly smile. "Guess who just got date with the hottie down the lane?"

"You?" Freddie and I say simultaneousley, clearly bored.

"Yes! And why don't you seem happy about this?"

"I'm happy for you" I say nonchalantly.

"At least someone is" she replies.

"I can see why Freddork isn't though" I say "It's because he wuvs you" I try to make the best baby voice I can muster.

"I'm happy for her" he growls.

Sure he is. And so am I. I share the same type of happiness he has.

"I'm thinking about about putting her picture her picture up on iWTMMM"

"I think it's a good idea." says Carly sipping an iced tea.

"I just need a computer to get upload it on."

"I'd let you use mine, but let's face it, if I did it'd be kind of ovbious" sayd Carly sighing.

"You know I can't use--" FREDDIE! "Hey, Dork, can I use you computer?"

I have finally caught him off guard.

"What? Why?" he asks. Has he been listening to a word I said?

"I need it for--"

"Oh yeah. Uh..no"

"Why not?" both Carly and I ask.

"Because she'll break it" he whines. Such a baby.

"I will not!" I scream "Much..."

"See!? Carly!"

"Come on Freddie! Only until she gets the right guy for her mom!" she begs "For me?"

Why does she always have to do that!? Why must she always be such a suck up? Geez, what I'd give to have that kind of power over boys...

"Not even for you." he answers. Oh..my...he has never said no to Carly before. It's a miracle.

"Come on Freddie!" It's my turn "Please!! I'll do whatever you want!"

He smirks. "Whatever I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you stop insulting me?" WHAT!? What kind of dumb-ass question is that?

"What!? No!"

"Then you can't use it..."

MUST HE TORTURE ME??

"Fine, I'll stop insulting you. Now will you let me use it...?"

"Yes" he smiles.

"Yes!" I punch a fist in the air. I feel like hugging him but I don't. Should I have?

I love my mom and these are the length I'm willing to go to and the risks I'm willing to take for her.

--At Freddie's house--

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this.." he trails off sitting on his bed.

"It's for a good price" I say typing into his computer.

"I take it you've used computers before. You type so fast."

"I learned a couple of things" I scan the picture and upload it.

"You are not like other girls are you?" he asks, disturbed.

"Nope" I'm starting to fill out the personality section.

Full Name: Laila Isabelle Puckett Age: 37

Interests: A guy that is cute, that is nice and caring.

I added more to her file. I just stepped into my mother's shoes after that.

"You know, I think it's really nice. You helping your mom out and stuff" he says fidgeting with his digital camera.

"Thanks" I look back at him and he takes a picture and smiles. "Hey!"

I never noticed his smile was so...that his teeth were so...white?

"This one's going on our iCarly photo gallery" he smiles again.

"Ah" I smile and go back to my good deed. I look at him playing on his laptop and gaze at the computer screen. Oh..my God.

"Freddie! I have a problem!!" I scream.

"Did you already ruin my computer?" he asks getting up.

"No! A it turns out my mom already has a...a ..." I look at the screen in terror.

This isn't good.

"What!? Delete the picture!! Delete it!" I do as he says and an instant message pops up.

"Freddie! My mom is trying to IM me!"

"Did she check out the profile"

"No..."

"Delete her name!"

Thank God, I hadn't pressed the 'save changes' button yet. My mom's name didn't show or her interests just her age and gender.

tryingtofindaman: Hello

"Freddie!! She IM'D ME!!"

I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out! Would you like it if your mom intant messaged you? No, I didn't think so.

"Answer back..." he half-smiles.

charlie'smyangel: Hi?  
tryingtofindaman: So..what are you here for?  
charlie'smyangel: You know, your basic girl stuff. You?  
tryingtofindaman: I need a good man.

I stare blankly at the computer screen. I look at Freddie.

charlie'smyangel: Me too.

Our instant messages went back and forth and I was enjoying ever moment of it as I learned more and more about my mother with every passing message. And you know what? Charlie really is my angel.

A/N: Me thinks Freddie and Sam are getting better without the insults. Lmao.

In the end you'll see how helpful Charlie really is...and I luvv the name Charlie. Not only because it's my uncle's name! (you learn more and more about me everyday hahah).

The whole 'Perfect Man' thing, I watched it today (cuz I rented it)after the I was asked weather or not this was like it. I asked my friend what it was...cuz i had never watched b4 and I watched it. And to answer ur question it's nothing like it. I admit it's similar, but nothing like it.

Don't u ppl love 2 be in love? I do...

Luv u all,  
Amy


	4. iAmIrrevocablyinLove

iLive Laugh Love by. Aimie

Chapter 4: "iAm Irrevocably In Love With Him"

Afew weeks went by and my mother now knows me as Clarissa Von Tussel (Hairspray, anyone?) the single mother of a newborn baby girl.

tryingtofindaman: So what's her name?

I ponder on this for a while before asking Freddie.

"What should I name her?"

"What about Chanel?" he asks "It's pretty and it makes you sound like you want a better, richer life"

"True"

charlie'smyangel: Her name is Chanel.  
tryingtofindaman: Pretty. What does she look like?

"Freddie?"

"Yes?" he asks annoyed.

"What does she look like?" he looks at me.

"Well, you should know you ARE her mother..." he trails off. "I wonder who the father is" he jokes.

"Freddie!" I smile "Really!"

"Fine, she has curly blond hair and bright beautiful blue eyes." I smile and look at my refelction in his mirror. Was he talking about me?

charlie'smyangel: She has blond hair and bright blue eyes.  
tryingtofindaman: Aw, she reminds me of Sam. My daughter. charlie'smyangel: You have a daughter?  
tryingtofindaman: Yeah, I just wish I was a better mom. You know? She the most rebellious kid you'll ever meet--

I sigh.

...but she's got this heart that huge. I love her so much...

I close my eyes.

...She makes me wish I had spent more time with her. She makes want to be someone else. To be a better person...

I try not to cry.

charlie'smyangel: I'm sure you're a great mom. tryingtofindaman: I'm a horrible person.

I don't know when, but I started to cry. I covered my mouth with my hand and hicupped. I didn't even hear it when Freddie asked if I was alright all I did was stare at the computer screen and cry. I felt his strong arms encase me in a hug as he read the messages. I cried on his shoulder...and I never cry. I would've pushed him away, but I needed it.

He let me go when he was sure I could handle it.

I stopped instant messaging her and turned off his computer, grabbed my things and started to head out. Before I could, I wrote him a note.

Dork (is this considered an insult?),

Thanks for the hug I really needed it.

Love, Sam

Was the 'Love, Sam' too much? Should I have written something else? Why do I even care?

--Time Lapse--

"Where is he?" Carly yelled.

"This is our 100th webshow!" I cried flinging my arms in the air for full dramatic effect.

15 minutes later, Freddie arrived. Throughout our show he was a bit, DISTRACTED. Very distracted. He had even pressed the wrong buttons at times. Let's just say he ruined out 100th Webshow Extravaganza. He didn't feel like talking to us the rest of the week, so that meant all my instant messages with my mom would have to wait. Carly fely like strangling him.

"Why?" I asked following him into his house "Why would you ruin iCarly?"

"What?"

"Why? Is it Valerie again?" I asked following him inside.

"No..."

"Why were you so distracted?" I looked around. "How? I don't under--"

He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I felt a viberant rush of electricity run through my spine. He put his head on my forehead.

"You" he said. I am at a loss for words. "You..distracted me."

I am immoveable. But when I finally remember where I am and what had happened I run. Why did I run away? Why do I run away? I hate him...but more than him I hate myself. I hate myself for falling irrevocably in love with him.

I wasn't supposed to get the guy. I never get the guy. Even Jonah left me for CARLY. So why shouldn't this be any different? Besides that, my MOM was supposed to get the guy. Not me.

-  
A/N: Hope you like the Seddie in this. She's confuzzled. But then again as a writer Sam's voice sort of speaks to me inside my own head...weird huh? And I just write whatevr it is that she says.

I feel strange.

Amy 


	5. iAvoid

iLive.Laugh. Love

by. Aimie

I should warn you this isn't very long because the next chapter is like WOAH! Not cuz it's long...

Chapter 5: "iAvoid Him For His Own Good"

It's been a week since Wizpants kissed me. A whole week that my mom hasn't talked to Clarissa and a whole week that I haven't seen him. I have taken every chance that I get to avoid him. I mean really, he shouldn't have done that! So I avoid him for his own good, or for my own good and the sake of my heart. I don't want to end up heartbroken again.

Jonah, remember? He was such a loser. I hope he dies. Okay maybe I don't...but still. I think that the Wedgie Bounce made me untouchable by any boy who choses to cheat on me.

I don't want to get to attached, you know? I don't want to go through that again.

So, you know the song 'Damaged'? I bet you do, I feel like singing that right now because it fits how I feel. My heart is truly damaged.

The only thing is that I don't know if Fredward can fix it. He just kisses me and I run. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Sam?" a person knocks on my door.

"Yeah?" I answer chewing on a K-bar. Apperantly that's the only thing in our cabinets. My mom is on a new 'diet'.

"Sammi, I'm comming in."

"Okay." my mother enters the room in a brand new outfit. "And..don't call me 'Sammi', I'm not 5 anymore"

"Of course" she smiles.

Why is she smiling? I'm feeling a bit suspicious.

"I got you something"

"Food?" I ask hopefully. The last time she got ME something was 4 years ago and it was a bra. The bra was lacy and ugly, why we didn't go to Build-A-Bra and get one there, I will never know.

"No..." she rumages through her bags "It's better. Here"

She hands me a brightly wrapped package. It's pink, square and smells like Carly's Abercrombie clothes. Please, not Abercrombie. I hate Abercrombie.

I open the box and it reveals a pretty shirt. Yes, pretty...for Carly. And guess what? It's Abercrombie. It's also pink.

"Thanks" I say, disturbed.

"I'm sorry for missing your birthday." she smiles sadly "This year you will get a Christmas present"

She smiles and kisses me on the forehead and leaves. This is a change.

The next day I decide that it's time to message my mom again. I can't go to Carly's or Freddie's, he probably hates me by now. So, I do something I've never done before. I go into a LIBRARY. Yes, a Library. But only to use their computers. I love to read but this just isn't my scene.

"Hey, umm..." I look at the secratary's name tag "...Stacy, can I use your computer?"

She pops her gum. "Uh..sure. Up stairs or downstairs, kid?"

What? "Upstairs?"

She raises her eyebrows, shruggs and hands me a paper. "Smart kid, the research computers"

I walk into the room. There are rows and rows of geeks lined up. I read the tag on the door: RESEARCH LAB/COMPUTERS

Why? Why is it that everywhere I go there's a geek? All the geeks push their glasses up and turn to look at me. I hear one of them mutter "Oh my Superman! A girl!".

Ugh...I take me seat next to a guy with a bad comb-over. Ew. They all seem to be interested in me. I look around before logging on. I see a familiar laptop. They guy who holds the laptop closes it and looks up at me. He smiles.

He walks over to me. "Hey Sam"

I am out of voice. "What are you doing here? Isn't this the Geek Scene?"

"Uh..."

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. really I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay" I say getting up. The Geeks seem to be really interested in me. I look at them disgusted. "I...I shouldn't have run away."

"You had every right to..." he looks at me. His stare burns me. " I want you to have this" he hands me a picture.The picture he took for the iCarly Gallery. I hand it back to him.

"I..I..." I can't breathe, my breath closes and I find myself running away again.

I can hear him scream my name and yet I don't answer back. I want to...but I can't. I think he scares me.

I go downstairs and logg on. I'm surrounded by 8 year olds playing Dora the Explorer but it's better than being surrounded by geeks.

charlie'smyangel: Hey tryingtofindaman: Hello, I haven't heard from you in a while.  
charlie'smyangel:I've been busy, you know. tryingtofindaman: Yeah Sam, I know. charlie'smyangel: What?  
tryingtofindaman: Surprised? charlie'smyangel: Yeah, how'd you find out?  
tryingtofindaman: I went over Sofia Benson's house the other day. charlie'smyangel: What? Why?  
tryingtofindaman: I was going to pick you up from school, and I saw what happened.  
charlie'smyangel: Oo tryingtofindaman: Freddie's a good kid. You should reconsider. charlie'smyangel: I don't think so.  
tryingtofindaman: I talked to Sofia, she though that it had to do with the amount of time you spent at her apartment. So, we went into Freddie's room and checked all his past IM's and that's when I found out. charlie'smyangel: I see. Sorry, Mom tryingtofindaman: Ahh, it's okay. Baby, I'm the one who should be really sorry though.

The instant messages came and went. It's true, mom's do have eyes in the back of their heads!

--

A/N: I'm officially working on WordPad now, because I've currently been working on NotePad cuz my Word like died. So yeah.

It's too bad that I can't save this file with formatting because it wouldn't let me read it later. My laptop sucks!

Anyone know how to fix this thing?

Luv all you,  
Amy 


	6. iLet

iLive.Laugh.Love

by.Aimie

Chapter 6: "iLet My Guard Down"

I walk into my house and my mom greets me with a hug for the first time in 5 years. She hugs me and laughs.

"Sam, you should really consider Freddie" she smiles.

"Why?"

"Because he's a nice guy. I think he really cares about you, not like that Jonah kid..." I smile.

She knew about Jonah? When? Why? How?

"You..."

"Knew about Jonah? Yeah. His mom is my friend and she mentioned him dating you" she smiled. Smart mom, smart.

MOM: 1, SAM: 0. Aww, I'm losing.

"Wow Mom, impressive" I raise an eyebrow. "I wonder what else you know about..."

"You'd be surprised"

"Ah" I grin and hug her. "Want to--"

"I think you should talk to Freddie" she says placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't think--"

"You should go, I think you really hurt him." I look down."Here,"

She hands me the picture. How did she get this?

"Freddie gave it to me to give to you" she smiles sadly "Go on Sam, you know you want to"

"How would you know?"

"I'm your mother, I know these things"

So for the first time in years I listen. I leave my house and walk into Carly's apartment building.

"Ahhh! People!!" Lewbert screams in agony.

"No, Lewbert, not people" I correct "Just a person."

"A person?" he asks puzzled.

"Yes, it's just me"

"Just..you?"

I nod and tell him I'm going upstairs. He's such a freak. I stop at Freddie's door. From the door I can hear his mom playing the song 'You're the Inspiration'.

You know the one that goes 'You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration'? That one.

I stop before I can make my hand knock.

'You bring feeling to my life, you're the inspiration...no one needs you more than I need you' the aong is torturing me. I sigh. This is so cheesy, I know. So, I knock. Maybe the song will go away.

"I'M COMMING!" I hear a voice. The person that the voice belongs to opens the door.

"Freddie?" I ask. HE was the one listening to the song? This is SO much like a teen movie it's not even funny.

"Sam?" he stares at me blankly. He then probably has realized that the song is still playing and runs to turn it off. I am standing there trying not to laugh hysterically.

"So.."

"So...umm what are you doing here?" he asks, hands in his pockets.

"Can I come in first?" I ask.

"Uh..yeah..sure" he motions me to come in and sit on his couch. He sits next to me on the sofa, but sadly he sits on the iPod Blaster remote. We are forced though another...

You're the meaning in my life stuff...until he finds a way to turn it off. By now, Geekmania, is beet red,

"Uh..so?" he looks around nervously. He swallows hard.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Freddie. Again."

"Like I said, it's okay. You're bad under pressure" he smirks trying to look cool after the song fiasco.

"Oh, I'm bad under pressure?" I ask "Look at you? Dropping the remote time and time again."

He smiles his Freddie smile. Like the one he gave me when I gave him that wedgie after hugging him. You know when he broke up with Valerie? I...like that smile. I know sounds very cheesy but--

"Yes, well" he looks around and then stares at me. "I...really like you"

Oh...

"Well then" I start " I think we should try it out."

It's then my turn to be the clutz, I stand and step on the remote ( which is on the floor now). And the song plays again. 'When you love somebody till the end of time...'.

I turn red, pick it up and turn it off. I sit back down.

"Yes, and I'm the only clutz here? Are you sure?" he fold his arms neatly over his chest and smirks.

"Whatever..."

He smiles again and hugs me. Woah, didn't expect the hug. I hug him back. Should I give him a wedgie. Nah, that would ruin everything...

"Wow" he says breaking the hug "First time I hug you and you don't give me a wedgie"

"Yeah well. My mom found out..." I fiddle with a lamp next to his couch.

"About?"

"Clarissa..."

"Ahh. So what'd she say?"

"She wasn't..mad" I smile "I think... I think I just let my guard down with you"

He smirks. He grabs my hands and rubs my hands with his fingers.

"You know my mom always says that rubbing you fingers releases stress"

I smirk at him. Is that all? "Oh, really?"

"Yup."

My mom was right and for once I can acknowledge it. I love this kid. He might be a dork and geek...a guy with an overprotective mother but he's...he's mine. I like having something that I don't share with anyone else. I know that I won't be sharing his special hugs for me, his kisses his smile with anyone else.

In a sudden burst of bravery I lean forward and capture his lips in an embrace. His eyes widen and he kisses back. All external audio is gone and all I can hear is the cheesyness that it is, the song in my head.

"Freddie?" we can't hear it. "FREDWARD BENSON! YOU GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE COUCH A GO RINSE YOUR MOUTH OFF WITH MOUTHWASH!"

Our eyes snap open. His mom. I look up at him and then his mom. He is currently rubbing the back of his head with his hand blushing madly. I'm just confused.

"Mom..."

"Yes, Freddie?" she asks expectantly.

"I ...don't want to."

"Excuse me?" she puts her hands on her hips. A typical 'mom' thing. "Do you know how many--?"

"Germs are in her mouth? Yes, but they're my girlfriends germs" he looks at me, I smile. "They're good germs."

Her face softens and turns into a slight smile. "I'm..." she begins and then walks to her room sniffing.

I guess she crying. I feel bad for her, I don't want to make her feel like I'm taking her son. But I think I love him just as much as she does.

"See what I do for you?" he asks smiling.

"Why?"

"It's because I love you, silly" he puts his forehead on mine and puts his arms around my arms.

"What do we know about love?"

"For where I'm standing, a lot"

"But, Freddie you Dork, we're sitting" I laugh.

I think that everyone knows about love. I think that you don't have to be a certain age to be in love. Love is a splendid thing. (VOCABULARY!!) Love lifts us up where we belong. I know this doesn't sound much like me but...

You know how it is right? You know how it is when you're in love.

-  
A/N: That was so cheesy. Was she in-charecter at all? LOLZ. This isn't over yet though.

Love you all,  
Amy 


	7. iAmYourMother

iLive.Laugh.Love by Aimie

Chapter7: "i'M Her Mom And It's Time I Started Acting Like it"

"Samantha"  
Am I in trouble?

"Yeah?" I ask walking into my mother's room.

"I am your mother and let's face it, we haven't really gotten to the part in our lives where we should bond..." I sigh, so she hasn't noticed that I accidently broke her curling iron.

"Okay..."

"Do you want to go to the mall with me?" she smiles "You know, buy some clothes, chat over smoothies...That kind of stuff"

I ponder on this. When has my mom ever paid attention to anything I say? She spent a whole 14 years of life ignoring me as much as possible and she thinks that she can fix it now by going to the mall? Wait, does she think she's cool? Her cool? Please. But...maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

Here goes. An overdressed emo mom with her daughter at the mall. This should be fun.

"Sure" I shrug.

"Good!" she smiles grabs her car keys and we head out.

Walking through the mall isn't as much fun as watching my mom stop at every store and stare at the manager or male model. It's funny really, how desperate she is. She walks in and starts having a conversation with the man. Age doesn't matter any man is available.

You should have seen her talking to the old decrepid man in his 60's it was sick.

I walk past her and get both of us a soft pretzel.

"Back here again?" a voice asks.

"Charlie!" I chew my pretzel and give him a hug.

"Haven't talked to you in a while" he says "I'm here with Nela"

"Ahh, so you're here with you wife?"

"Wife? I'm not married" he scowls

"But--Nela.."

"Nela is my niece" he smiles. "She's out there buying some stuff. I got really attached to her because she reminds me of my daughter"

"I thought you weren't married." I reply sarcastically.

"I'm not..but I was." his face shows a saddened expression.

"How old is Nela?"

"You're age"

"So your daughter would be just about my age, right?" I smile.

"Yeah."

He follows me to a bench and we both sit down. "What happened to her?"

"I was forced to leave her"

"Why? You're not in the army are you?" I chew on my pretzel slowly.

"No. When her mother and I divorced, she wouldn't let me see her" he smiled at me.

"Oh. So that's why you got attached to Nela?"

"Yup. But she can't replace my daughter."

"I see"

We stay in silence for a few minutes, I turn and look at my mother smiling at me with 2 large bags. She walks over to me, as she's walking I notice her expression change once she has seen Charlie.

"Sam?" she walks over. Charlie's eyes widen.

"Is that your mom?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason" I see a tear slide down his face. His blue eyes are now almost a river.

"Sam, what...who are you talking to?" she asks looking at Charlie.

"Mom, this is Charlie" I point to him. I can see my mom's breath is stuck in her throat.

"Oh" she whispers. Her face softens and her expression looks hurt. "Why are you talking to him?"

"He's a good friend of mine" I smile. "He's really nice"

Okay maybe it's just me or are they having a 'connection'?

"Oh, Sam can you...can you go to Abercrombie for a minute?" she asks.

"But I don't like Aber--"

"Go!" she yells with a voice that I have never heard from her before.

"Okay" I put my hands up defensively. I pretend to be walking to the store but I just behind a garbage can to hear their conversation. I'm nosy, remember?

"What are you doing here?" she asks him angrily.

"Laila..." he starts.

"The lawyer said that you couldn't be in the same state as we are" she closes her eyes and sits down rubbing her temples. I have never seen my mother so frustrated. Sad yes, but not frustrated.

"Is it a crime that I want to see my daughter?" My eyes widen. WHAT?!

"Okay, you saw her now leave" she points somehwere.

"Laila, I can't" he sighs "I own a store here"

My mom chew her gum furiously and begins to cry. "Tell me Max, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Laila don't cry..."

"How's Anne?" she asks angrily.

I see his look down at the floor. Is he my...is he my dad?

"She died" he says "She died in childbirth"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that!" she screams "Where's your kid?"

"He died with her" he whispers

MY DAD!? His real name isn't Charlie? I'm confused.

"Oh" she says quietly, "You are such a horrible father that's why you're childeren never stay with you"

How can she be so cold?

"Oh?" he asks standing up. "Well you haven't exactly been the most perfect mom now have you?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Not from what Sam tells me!" he laughs "I'm a bad dad? At least I listen to her! You never.."

"Look, Max, I am her mother okay? And it's about time I started acting like it." she says.

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah sure"

"I admit, I have done a lot of things that were--"

"I could fight a custody battle for Sam after all that you did!" he says. Is he serious? "And you know what Laila, I think I will. And you will never see HER again"

I see him take his cellphone out. NO!

"Please!" she tries to take the phone away. "Don't"

"You have more time for you boyfriends than Sam. Hell, you don't even feed her. She has to look for food outside her house. You disgust me" he says dialing "If I had known what a good for nothing...uh...I would have fought the custody battle harder."

"PLEASE!" she cries.

"But, I pitied you. I know how much a girl needs her mom. But it looks like you weren't a mom to her at all" he scoffs.

"MAX!"

"Hello? Yes? I..."

"NOT MY DAUGHTER!" she screams taking the phone away from him and threw it in the garbage can. He rolls his eyes.

"Laila, you need help"

"I need help?" she asks "Look at you! Trying to take my daughter away!"

"She needs a better home, people that love her. Not you"

"You don't give a shit about her" she spits in his face.

CHARLIE/MAX: 2 MOM: 3

He wipes the saliva off his face. "You're wrong!" he screams "I love my daughter!"

"Maybe her, but you never loved me" she scowls.

"I did Laila." he sighs "So this is what it's comming to? A fight about love?"

"No. You don't love either of us" she says clutching her purse "Or else you wouldn't have left us like you did"

I can see my mother's pretty face wet with tears. "You have no idea what I went through!" she yells accusingly, she pauses and sits back down. "Me, personally"

"Everything isn't about you!" he screams. He looks down and sits next to her. "I'm sorry."

"I thought...we thought that you'd come back" she cries "For a year I wrote to you"

"What?"

"I did, everyday, telling you to come back. You never did" she whispers.

"I didn't recieve any letters..."

I'm puzzled. What's going on now?

"I see," she says and looks out. "What happens now?"

"Sam already knows me"

"We could pretend..."

"I'm tired of pretending!" he says "I want her to--"

"I know" I say comming out of my hiding space.

"SAM?!" they both look at me surprised.

"I heard everything" I say. I hiccup. I think I'm going to cry, this is overwhelming. "I..."

"Sam, honey, I..." my mother starts.

I stare at Charlie. I stare really hard and I can see myself staring into my own eyes. He looks just like I imagined him. Tall, handsome and with blue eyes.

"I..waited so long" I sniff and wipe my eyes with my sleeve "To see your face"

He looks down at me and smiles. He kneels in front of me.

"I always wanted to see you" I cry. "To hug you"

"Oh, Sam...You see the damage you did to her?" he yells at my mom.

"NO MORE YELLING!" I scream with such force. "I just..." I fling my arms qround his neck and begin to cry.

I think that sometimes you have to go through the pain, to experience the joy. Do you have any I idea how much I fanatazied about meeting my father? When I was younger my imaginary friend was my father. I would talk to him every night and pretend he was reading a story to me. I would pretend a hug and kiss. Some words of love. Something that gave an idea of who he was.

Instead of the PRINCE rescuing the princess, my father would rescue me.

"Sweetheart" my mom chokes out.

"D...dad" I say letting go of him. His face becomes happy with joy and he bgins to cry as well.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that" he hugs me again.

I don't know how long I spent hugging my newfound father, but it was long. I took turns hugging both of them. It was long time before my mother finally decided that I could talk to him, hang out with him. She'll never forgive him, that's for sure. But she said that for my sake she would make it work.

-- TIME LAPSE--

"Hey" I smile at my father who is walking into my house.

"Hey yourself, how are you today Princess?" he asks.

"Don't call me that," I shake my head.

"I always wanted to" he smiles "Where do you want to go?"

"Actually, I want to talk to you about something..." Here it goes "I have a boyfriend"

His solemn expression turns into a curious one. "Oh? What's his name?"

"Freddie" I smile as I say his name.

"Your tech producer?"

"Yes"

"I thought you thought that he was a dork?"

"So are you but I love you anyway" I smile. "I was wondering if..."

"I could talk to him?" he smiles.

"Yup, you know to get to know him better..."

"I shall do as you say, Madame" my father bows in front of me. I curtsey.

"Thank you" I say in a British accent. I smile. I love my father and eventhough I haven't seen him in years I still love him.

I grab my phone and call Freddie, he comes over.

Knock, knock.

I get up from the sofa and open the door.

"You asked me to come over?" he asks smiling.

"Yup. I want you to meet someone" I smile and show him my dad.

"A man?" he asks.

"Not just any man, he's my..my father" I say

"What? I thought that..." he suddenly looks scared.

I pretend to look at the watch I don't have on "Oh, look a the time? Not time to explain! Is it really that late?" I grab my jacket "Bye!"

You know, life's really turning up now isn't it??

I walk over to the Groovy Smoothies and get my favorite 'Strawberry Spice' and walk to the park. I sit down and start reading my book. I'm reading again! And you thought it wouldn't last, ha!

-  
A/N: I think that Sam is alot happier. Don't you?? Max, I think, is more like the fun parent since he hasn't seen Sam in so long. I think he's more laid back. Laila on the other hand might get strict...you never know. There's a first time for everything.

OoOh and you girls out there ( if u've had boy friends b4,) you know how it is when ur dad talks to him. There's gonna be trouble, if you don't know what kind all you first time boyfriends who are visiting their girlfriends father read Nature9000's story "To Date Her". It really captures everything that happens. He really hit the nail on the head. I remember...ahh good times...good times. For me at least!

I had this special event that I had to go to and I got my nails done. They're huge and I can't type. I'm not used to this, I am so immature. So sry for any spelling, grammer, punctuation errors I may have. I usually re-read things but it's kinda late and I'm tired. Gotta hit the sheet (NOT LIKE THAT U PERVS! J/K J/K!)

And you know I luvv you all, right,  
Amy 


	8. iLLL

iLive.Laugh.Love by Aimie

Chapter 8: "iAm Living, Laughing and Loving"

-- 3 Years later--

I've been dating Freddie for about 3 years now. We are no longer kids in peril or anything like that but we are adults. We are 17 years old and counting.

And guess what? Why don't you guess? Oh, you don't want to?...Fine! Well today we are supposed to be going to the beach ( my mom was tottaly against this) and my car mysteriosly got messed up. Funny huh? Ahh..my mom, she never did get over my dad did she?

They remarried 2 years ago on July 3rd ( before July 4th of course) and I've had food to put in my mouth and clothes to wear ever since. It's been wild. It's been quite a ride and I've enjoy every moment on this rollercoaster we humans like to call life.

I have no idea what the aliens or animals call it but I call it life. And life it shall be called.

Over these few years I learned a couple of things:  
1. Being mean and beating people up ( unless this person is Freddie) is a turn off.  
2. Freddie has been working out since we began dating ( we ran into each other in Bally Total Fitness Gym, it was quite the experiance.  
3. My dad's real name isn't Charlie it's Max but I could go either way.  
4. My cousin Nela and Carly and I have become the best of friends. She's even got a guest spot on iCarly now!  
and 5. I love other things (Like Friends, Family, Freddie) more than ham. I know shocking...

iCarly is on the verge of being over. Yes it's okay you can cry all you want it's not comming back. Carly and I are devastated that's why we are going to the beach to have some fun today. But we can't...

Freddie learned to dance Crank Dat after 3 years, Jake ( Carly's current bff forever) taught him. It was hilarious! I have no idea how but Jake managed to teach him. So SUPERMAN!

I'm being extremely random today, moving on from one subject to another. Don't get me wrong, life is hard but life is better when you share it with everyone else.

Never say "It's my life" because it's not, it's mine, yours, his and everyone elseS. Don't be selfish! (Look, who's talking...)

"Mom?" I ask walking into my house "Did you bust up my car?"

"What?" she asks "Me? I..would never do that!"

"Mom..."

"Please don't go!" she pleads.

"And why not?" I ask.

RANDOM FUN FACT: I haven't gotten a detention in 3 years. Shocking, I know.

"I don't know..." she said sitting down. I put on my best psyciatrist face and act. I fold my hands in from of me.

"Do you want to talk about?" I say

My mom laughs. This people, is a good sign. My parents aren't really strict, they just set ground rules. My dad is the one that usually lets me go out with Freddie on beach dates , alone. I can't pull the 'trust' card with my mom because she won't take it. She'll tanslate "DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" into "I'M GOING INTO THE BACK OF FREDDIE'S CAR AND SCREWING HIM!" or "DON'T YOU WANT ME TO SCREW AROUND?"

It's dissapointing, really.

"You shouldn't go alone"

"I'm going with Carly..."

"And Jake"

"And Nela" I'm just going to keep adding girls into this. It would make my life 10 times better.

"And Freddie..." she smirks. I have just run out of girls. I can't say Nela's boyfriend Carlos because, sadly, he's a guy.

So in short, my life hasn't been a total fairytale. I mean there are a few lapses her and--

"LAILA!"

"What?" my mother looks up.

"DID YOU USE MY RAZOR AGAIN?" my mother turns a dark shade of red and smiles.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"I think you did" my father walks into the room and smiles.

"Do you want to check?" she asks.

He smirks. "Maybe I do," he starts walking away "And maybe I don't"

She scoffs and hands me the missing car piece and turns to run after my dad. Okay, I donnot want to know what they're thinking...

"Be back by 7:30" she says and continues after him.

See? No fairytale. Just a nice life.

I get into my car and we drive to the beach. We set up our stuff and start playing in the water like little kids. We spalsh each other, dunk each other and lots of other kiddie fun.

"Hey Dork" I say walking over to him, my wet hair is blowing in the breeze.

"Hey" he smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

We share a short kiss. Just one of the many more we'll share in the future. I feel like pinching his cheeks, you know? My wittle Dork.

In the end I think life is about these three things ( and you should really listen to me on this one, because I'm right):

Living- in this crazy world with crazy people should be fun.

Laughing- with your friends will always make you happy (unless they're laughing at you).

and Loving- your family, friends and boyfriend (I do!) will always generate happiness to everyone around you.

So just live, laugh, love and you should be fine. For now anyways.

Sam out.

-  
A/N: There's the end. Hope you ppl enjoyed it, I sorta imagined this last chapter as very happy almost like the end in a chick flick. Ahaha, there's my girlyness again...I kept this chapter short, sweet and simple.

So remember

Live Laugh Love ( AND ALWAYS BRUSH YOUR TEETH AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES,  
Amy

Hey if you haven't watched How to be Emo on utube you have 2 it's hilarious. And now for Amy video's u should watch.

How to be Emo Leave Britney Alone Can I Have Your Number Mrs. Swan Memoirs of a Geisha MadTv Parody Candy Mountain Shoes

ALL ON UTUBE! 


End file.
